Perfection
by Belikovlover564
Summary: I'm about to walk away from my life. I'm about to move across country, and the only one who could stop me is now where is sight, nowhere near or wanting anything to do with me. That person is the love of my life.


**Ok this one-shot is about let's Say something happened and Rose is going to move across country and the only way for her to Stop is for Dimitri to get her. It's not very good but I felt like putting it up anyway! I Have a more important AN at the bottom so look there for information on my other story and stuff. :)**

I'm about to walk away from my life. I'm about to move across country, and the only one who could stop me is now where is sight, nowhere near or wanting anything to do with me. That person is the love of my life, the only one who got me perfectly, and my other half. I hear my plane number being called so I grab my bags and take steps to the entrance and steps from the life I know and into a new one.

I'm just about to step on to the plane where I hear the most heavenly voice call to me from across the building. "Roza wait!" I turn around to see my very own Russian god and all his handsomeness. I stand frozen in place he is now just a few paces away from me. I finally get over the shock of seeing him and run to him and leap into his arms, he spins me around like in the movies as the world slows down. When he puts me down I look up into his gorgeous endless brown eyes "you came" I whispered so softly that he probably didn't even hear it. "Of course I came I love you Roza and nothing can change that I was stupid to walk away and I won't lose you a second time"

I couldn't believe this was happening it was my biggest fantasy I can't believe I ever doubted him. "Dimitri I love you so much, words can begin to describe it" he started to lean down but I stood on my toes and reached for his face and pulled it down to meet mine and we kissed. As we did I fell in love with him all over again even more so, I felt home for the first time in years. We became the only two people in the world the perfect moment ended when he pulled back, and got down on one knee. My mind went blank, "Roza you are the most amazing, beautiful and strongest woman I know. When I'm with you I feel as though I can do anything or face anyone, I would go to the end of Earth for will" he took a deep breath "Roza will you do the honor of becoming my wife, Will you marry me?" My eyes filled with tears I wiped them away and noticed how I have been silent his face had a look of worry as I might say no but that could never happen "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I screamed and jumped back into his arms and kissed him again I heard the people around us cheer for us but we didn't notice we were in our own little world and it only had him and me in it. He slipped the most breath-taking ring onto my finger. I kissed him again. I knew right then and there he was my soul mate. He is my life and with him there nothing could go wrong and nothing could hurt us. My life was finally perfect, I had everyone I love and need right with me in my world and will never leave.

My life was something special, something big, it was… perfection.

**Hi don't kill me! I know this isn't a chapter to my other story my love will never fade. BUT I did get time to put this quick one-shot up which makes me happy because I have wanted to for awhile and never got the chance! Hopefully I will get the chapter for my other story up this weekend but I always write them out first on paper so I can work on them in school and so then it takes time to get to a computer and all that jazz. By the time you read this I am either typing up chapter 4 of My love will never fade oooor doing something else so hopefully I will get it up.! And because you possible read my other story I will give you a sneak peak of it! Ps! it's in Rpov!**

I sat up and looked at the clock we still had a few hours on the train so I concentrated on getting in her head it wasn't as easy as before because I haven't check in, in awhile. I finally get in and see she and Christian are on a date eating a fancy dinner under the stars but you can see the sun start to rise in the distance. They had just finished and Christian grabbed her hand and they started to dance with no music "Christian this is perfect" she sighed and laid her head on his chest. He took a step back and looked into my, Her eyes "Lissa I love you more than anything but I don't want to be your boyfriend" I could feel his words sink in and feel the sadness grow inside of her laying under it was anger that has yet to be discovered "What do you mean" her voice was soft but I could hear her cries in it. He got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box that inside and a beautiful ring "Lissa I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore because I want to be your husband." She held her breath "Lissa Dagomir will you marry me?" I felt happiness and love fill her body it's all she felt. "Yes of course!" he picked her up and kissed her and started to carry her back to their room.  
>I don't want to be in her head when they celebrate the engagement. Just thinking it makes me sad because I should be there with her to help her plan pick out a wedding dress and watch her live the life he deserves but that's not the case anymore. So I begin to cry I cry for everything I cry for Adrian he loves me but I can't return it I cry for Lissa and how I can't help or protect her, But mostly I cry for Dimitri and the four little words that broke my heart into a million little pieces and all the pain I have gone through. I am or was a guardian I was built for physical pain not emotional pain. So what I do next shocks me I walk to the bathroom no longer in control of myself I grab the razor blade and place it on my wrist and with a swipe I made the first cut the first of many.<p> 


End file.
